Printers come in various forms, shapes, configurations, and sizes. A printer typically has a source area for storing printable material and a destination area for outputting the printable material. For example, the source area can be a source tray and the destination area can be a destination tray. The printable material can be sheets of paper. Some printers accommodate various types and sizes of printable material. For example, large-format printers are often capable of printing paper having different material compositions, sizes, thicknesses, and weights.